Du sang sur les draps
by Koeleki
Summary: "Le sexe entre contractant est une chose courante, susurra Sébastian. Certains de mes semblables le pratiquent sans faire grand cas du consentement mutuel. Vous avez de la chance, je suis un bon démon. Je n'ai que peu d'exigences à satisfaire, n'est-ce pas ?"


**_Yo !_**

 **Petit OS que j'avais écrit l'été dernier pour ma meilleure amie qui voulait un PWP Sebasciel, c'est donc un PWP basique dans les règles de l'art, avec tout de même une problématique autre que le sexe que j'ai voulu faire ressortir. D'autant que la saison 3, Book Of Circus, m'avait pas mal inspirée. Plutôt que de le laisser moisir dans mes dossiers, j'ai décidé de le poster.**

 **En espérant que ça va vous plaire !**

* * *

Blotti dans son fauteuil, genoux relevés au niveau de la poitrine que ses bras entouraient, Ciel éternua, pour la cinquante millième fois depuis qu'ils avaient été autorisés à regagner leurs tentes. L'unique pièce était mince, la liste mobilière maigre : le fauteuil sur lequel il était présentement assit, deux tables de chevet bordant le lit. Pas d'armoire, pas de bureau, juste un petit porte-vêtement près de l'entrée, un candélabre parcimonieux pour l'éclairage. L'héritier Phantomhive ne s'attendait pas à mieux après que Sébastian lui ait annoncé qu'ils devaient intégrer la troupe de _l'Arche de Noé_. Quand bien même il avait confiance en lui, ce démon prenait parfois trop de liberté à son goût. Son plan leur avait néanmoins permis de confirmer leurs soupçons : L'arrivée du shinigami constituait une preuve éloquente de l'implication du cirque dans quelque chose de louche. Il n'avait pas à remettre en question les initiatives de son diable, ce qui lui coutait beaucoup à admettre en cet instant. Un nouvel éternuement jeta le corps de Ciel en avant. Beast logeait ici à ses débuts, Joker les en avaient joyeusement informés. Les multiples résidus de la fourrure du félin qui avaient dû s'accrocher sur les vêtements de la dresseuse n'étaient manifestement pas repartis avec elle. À croire que les poils de ce lion s'étaient dissous dans l'air, ou que cet endroit n'avait pas été entretenu depuis des mois. La deuxième possibilité était sans doute véridique, et plus plausible que la première.

Il fusilla Sébastian de son œil bleu. Le démon finissait de nettoyer la tente avec minutie, il changeait les draps avec le même automatisme. Ciel ne lui avait pas demandé par caprice, c'était encore et toujours cette fichue allergie. Alors oui, il devait reconnaitre que le plan de Sébastian était bon, mais la nonchalance et la suffisance du démon l'irritait au plus haut point. Il espérait que cette mascarade cesserait bientôt, de préférence avant le prochain spectacle, surtout que maintenant, ils allaient devoir empêcher un assassinat en plus de retrouver les enfants. Si la tâche semblait périlleuse, le comte ne s'en faisait pas. Sébastian et lui formaient une meilleure paire de détectives que Scotland Yard réuni. Son nez rougis et les larmes qui s'agglutinaient sous ses paupières, particulièrement gênantes sur celle qui était cachée, contribuait à sa mauvaise humeur, et à la perte de sa patience. Un long soupir lui échappa.

Le démon lissa la literie du dos de sa main experte, ses yeux carmin se posant sur la silhouette austère du petit comte. Ciel portait encore sa tenue de scène. Il s'était simplement démaquillé et avait posé le chapeau sur la table de chevet, à côté de lui. Les bas dépareillés soulignaient la minceur de ses cuisses, le short moulait ses fesses. Le regard mauvais du gamin l'amusait. L'enfant avait l'impression d'être le maitre, Sébastian acceptait de jouer son rôle docilement, mais il ne fallait pas identifier le pantin trop vite. Ce garnement capricieux était sien. Il prenait plaisir à voir son âme s'enfoncer dans le désespoir, la colère, la haine. Il adorait son caractère noirci, se délectait des petites faiblesses qui le nuançaient. Pour sûr, son contractant serait délicieux. Il avait une idée en tête pour ce soir. Une idée qui terminerait à coup sûr d'envoyer l'enfant dans les limbes de la douleur. À n'en pas douter, il serait encore plus intéressant. Il régla son compte à un dernier pli. En balayant la pièce du regard, il la voyait presque rutiler. Ni lui ni Ciel n'en firent grand cas. Après tout, il était le diable de majordome.

« J'ai terminé, Bocchan. Le lit est si propre que l'on pourrait y donner un banquet. »

Ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées alors qu'il prononçait la deuxième phrase. Ciel le toisa furieusement. Il n'était qu'un gamin de douze ans, mais il savait pertinemment ce qu'un lit associé à de la nourriture laissait sous-entendre. Sébastian lui avait maintes et maintes fois tenu des discours aux double-sens salace, en plus des pics qu'ils se lançaient l'un l'autre régulièrement. La première fois qu'il l'avait fait, l'enfant s'était demandé s'il était celui qui avait des mauvaises pensées. Quand ça s'était reproduit, encore et encore, il avait compris que le démon se plaisait à laisser planer ce genre de message. Tout autre personne aurait eu peur, aurait été dégoutée, peut-être en colère. Pas lui. Il savait qu'il avait affaire à un démon, un être vil, dépourvu de moral, puisse-t-il donner l'illusion d'être un serviteur absolument dévoué. Tant qu'il ne lui faisait pas explicitement des avances, Ciel se fichait de ses propos.

« Tu m'en vois ravi, Sébastian, mais je ne compte que dormir dedans.

—Naturellement, nous n'aurions pas le temps pour de tels batifolages, Bocchan. »

Le majordome arborait une expression sérieuse en contradiction avec son ton rieur. Ciel l'ignora.

« Il vaut mieux pour toi qu'aucun poil ne se soit glissé avec moi.

—J'y ai veillé, rassurez-vous. Il serait fâcheux que vous subissiez une grande crise et que notre plan soit avorté. »

L'enfant serra les dents, posant les jambes au sol pour se relever. Il s'assit, bien droit, sur le lit. Il détestait quand le démon lui rappelait qu'il était faible. Quelques pas aériens, Sébastian se posta professionnellement devant lui. Il s'agenouilla, retirant immédiatement les deux boutons de son tailleur noir. Le tissu tomba sur ses épaules. Sébastian le plia, le posant à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il s'attela à sa chemise, Ciel sentit qu'il allait éternuer, il eut à peine le temps de se couvrir le visage, sans quoi il n'aurait pas loupé celui de Sébastian. Le démon avait de la chance qu'il soit bien élevé, ça lui aurait fait une bonne leçon. Le comte eut un sourire ironique. Sébastian en avait terminé avec son haut, concentré dans sa tâche. Il savait pourtant qu'il était attentif à tout ce se passait autour de lui. Sûrement que ses réflexes lui auraient sauvé la mise. Bien dommage. Le nez du comte le piqua de nouveau. Un regain de colère contracta sa mâchoire.

« Tu crois que je ne t'avais pas vu te gausser lors de ma performance, Sébastian ? »

Il lui avait fallu quelque chose à lui reprocher, et à vrai dire, il n'avait réellement pas apprécié de le voir se moquer. Le visage inexpressif, le majordome le tira légèrement par les épaules, l'obligeant à se relever. Ses mains s'approchèrent de ses hanches. Le bouton du short sauta. Il le fit assoir une fois le vêtement descendu au niveau de ses genoux.

« Je dois avouer que vous voir si malhabile sur la corde m'avait effectivement amusé. Heureusement, mes cailloux vous ont bien aidé. »

Ciel émit un claquement de langue irrité.

« Naturellement, tu sais tout faire, toi. »

Attrapant la chemise de nuit qui reposait contre la taie d'oreiller, Sébastian arrondit la paupière, un éclat insolent dans l'œil, la bouche fendue en un croissant de lune clos.

« Complexeriez-vous par rapport à moi, Bocchan ?

—Bien sûr que non, tu sers à ça. »

Ciel avait fermé son œil hautainement. Ses bras levés, Sébastian lui passait sa tenue. Un bras. Il ricana, presque imperceptible. Le deuxième.

« Et ce nom de scène, Smile, roucoula-t-il, sa voix s'attardant sur les deux syllabes. Quelle ironie, alors que chez vous, c'est presque une insulte. »

Nouveau claquement de langue. Attaches par attaches, nouant docilement la ficelle au niveau du col, Sébastian l'avait rendu fin prêt pour la nuit. Il prit le tas de vêtement, qu'il rangea soigneusement sur des cintres. Se tournant vers lui, pédant, il ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

« Et quand vous avez souri. Quelle jolie tête vous faisiez, Bocchan. »

Une colère sourde irradia de tous les pores de la peau du jeune comte Phantomhive. Le démon allait trop loin.

« Encore un mot et je te ferai regretter ton insolence, ainsi que tes initiatives, Sébastian. »

Une main sur le cœur, le démon s'inclina, présentant des excuses. Sébastian releva la tête, captant le regard de son maitre.

« On n'a rien sans rien, vous devriez le savoir. »

Un sourire mauvais s'inscrit sur le visage de Ciel. Le démon avait raison sur ce point, il n'avait pas le sourire gentil.

« Tout comme tu n'auras pas mon âme sans avoir rempli ton contrat. »

L'œil froid et dur se planta dans les orbes démoniaques. Il se débarrassa alors du cache-œil, exhibant le sceau de leur contrat. C'en était presque théâtral. Sébastian ne changea pas le moins du monde son expression, peut-être son insolence se mua-t-elle en une autre espèce.

« Ne m'entrainez pas sur ce terrain, monsieur. »

Ciel toisa le démon d'un regard torve. Sébastian l'appelait souvent bocchan, my lord. Rarement monsieur. Son timbre sifflant, le caractère autoritaire de la phrase lui déplurent. Le comte se mit debout. Malgré leur écart de taille conséquent, en son désavantage qui plus est, il le jaugea avec supériorité.

« Et que veux-tu dire ?

—Je dois vous contenter, mais j'attends quelque chose en échange. »

L'héritier Phantomhive perdit momentanément sa superbe. La conversation prenait un chemin qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il avala lentement sa salive, gonflant les joues, assenant une réplique cinglante :

« J'ai réclamé tes services en échange de mon âme. Le contrat est clair. Tu es mon chien, démon. Tu portes mêmes son nom. »

Les propos blessant n'eurent aucun effet sur Sébastian. Il conserva une apparence agréable.

« Le contrat est clair, répéta le majordome, encore pourrai-je vous demander un petit avant-goût. »

Ciel bondit presque sur place, les nerfs à fleurs de peau. De quel droit se permettait-il d'exiger quelque chose de lui ? C'était la meilleure ! Alerte, il prit soin de reculer, libérant de l'espace entre lui et le démon.

« Et de quelle genre ? »

Sébastian s'approcha d'une démarche féline. Si c'était supposé l'amadouer, raté, il haïssait les chats. Le démon le savait bien. Sans doute était-ce pour l'énerver. Oui, sûrement, c'était pour ça. A quelques centimètres de lui, sa main s'avança pour saisir son menton. Ciel s'en dégagea rudement.

« Quelque chose qui me permettrait de gouter votre âme et de vous faire mien, expliqua le démon, imperturbable.

—Tu parles du sexe ? »

Sébastian devint doucereux.

« Pour un enfant, vous comprenez vite.

—Tu crois sincèrement que je vais accepter de coucher avec toi ! »

Ciel avait rugi. Il savait qu'un jour, Sébastian allait lui demander. Il espérait juste qu'il attendrait un peu plus longtemps. Ils ne s'aimaient ni l'un ni l'autre. Il n'avait aucune illusion à se faire là-dessus, d'ailleurs il s'en fichait totalement, du moment que Sébastian lui obéissait. Le sexe ne suscitait pas plus d'intérêt chez lui. Sa vengeance lui importait, rien d'autre. Il mourrait d'envie d'hurler à ce démon en rut de sortir attraper la première catin qui lui passerait devant le nez. Seulement il savait que Sébastian le voulait lui. Il reviendrait à la charge. Ciel avait besoin de lui pour arriver à son but, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre. Aussi se trouvait-il bien démuni pour se dépêtrer de cette situation. Pour la précédente raison et pour la suivante : Il n'était encore qu'un enfant, sur ce point.

« Le sexe entre contractant est une chose courante, susurra Sébastian. Certains de mes semblables le pratiquent sans faire grand cas du consentement mutuel. Vous avez de la chance, je suis un bon démon. »

Il jouait maintenant sur les mots. Ciel se sentit acculé. L'adulte se pencha, le visage à la hauteur du sien.

« N'oubliez pas, Bocchan. Je ne suis pas qu'un simple domestique. Je suis à vous, vous êtes aussi à moi. Je méprise les démons qui bafouent leur tâche, mais je comprends les insultés qui ne sont plus aussi dévoués. Je n'ai que peu d'exigences à satisfaire. N'est-ce pas ? »

Ciel sombra dans les yeux rouges. Il murmura, amère :

« Je vois que tu ne tiens plus quant à goûter mon âme.

—Si vous saviez… »

Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. Le visage dénué d'émotion, le choc de la situation le laissant dans un état de mollesse inconvenant, Ciel demanda :

« Et tu veux ton avant-goût tout de suite ?

—Je n'en demande pas tant. On pourrait y aller doucement pour commencer. Un baiser me donnerait déjà accès à votre essence. »

Oh, si, il le demandait, ça sautait aux yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec un sourire aussi grand. Ciel avait beau être devenu un homme dans le corps d'un enfant, il était définitivement perdu dans une telle situation. Il avait été violé, avant de faire appel au démon. Cet événement l'avait décidé à vendre son âme, trop fatigué d'implorer la grâce de Dieu qui, pour mieux rire de lui, avait permis à ces pécheurs de souiller son corps. De mauvais souvenirs se déterraient ce soir. Il ressentit une bouffée de haine pour le démon. Il l'exécra.

« Soit, acquiesça-t-il, atone. Il est lors de question que tu ailles plus loin, c'est un ordre.

—Yes, my lord. »

Sébastian releva le menton du comte, plongeant dans son regard résigné et l'embrassa. Ciel se laissa faire, du dégout montait en lui, mais il le devait. Les lèvres douces s'étaient posées contre les siennes, les forçant à s'entrouvrir. Sébastian bougea à peine. Il lui semblait qu'il lui volait son souffle. Ciel se raidit quand la langue du démon s'infiltra entre ses lèvres, derrière ses dents. Elle joua avec la sienne, en un ballet sordide fait de bave et de muqueuse. Sébastian lui dévorait littéralement la bouche. Le comte inspirait par le nez. Ce n'était pas agréable, mais il pourrait s'en accommoder encore quelques instants. Le diable le plaqua alors sur le lit, sa main se faufila sous sa chemise de nuit. Ciel eut les yeux ronds. Il tenta de repousser le corps sur lui en vain, Sébastian était plus fort que lui. Il l'emprisonnait.

La main se mit à titiller ses tétons. Des sensations étranges naquirent en lui. Il ne put décider de si elles étaient bonnes ou mauvaises, la langue de Sébastian rampait jusqu'à son amygdale. Son envie de vomir bloqua toutes ses autres perceptions. Il se débattit comme un dément, la bile, elle, commençait à faire son trajet. Ce fut sûrement à cause de ça que Sébastian s'arrêta. Il releva son visage, s'appuyant sur ses bras. Ses yeux brillaient. Il paraissait étonné d'avoir perdu le contrôle à ce point. Ciel, lui, bouillonnait. Avant même que le démon ne puisse aligner une phrase, un _clac_ retentit dans l'air. Sébastian se tint la joue, observant le comte au visage déformé par la rage. Lui commençait tout juste à reprendre contenance.

« Votre âme était si sucrée, si douce… »

Avec ses yeux hagards et son visage béat, Ciel comprit qu'il avait littéralement pris son pied.

« La ferme ! Tu n'es qu'un chien en chaleur que je devrai faire castrer ! »

Il lui avait presque hurlé au visage. Ciel se redressa, de toute la hauteur que son petit lui permettait de prendre. Une deuxième gifle arriva. Il avait beau tempêter, il sentait la peur. Sébastian en était d'autant plus excité.

« Je vous en prie. Laissez-moi vous goûter. Vous y trouverez votre compte. »

Ciel était à bout. Sa colère atteignait son paroxysme. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Sébastian, il s'était peut-être un peu attaché à lui. Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi, jusqu'à présent. Maintenant, il était sûr de le haïr, mais pas autant qu'il détestait sa faiblesse manifeste. Ce sentiment prit le pas sur son ressentiment pour le démon. Après tout, il allait mourir de sa main. Il n'avait aucun avenir. Il aurait dû s'en moquer, de ce que le démon voulait faire de son corps. Quand bien même son enveloppe charnelle était la dernière chose qui lui appartenait, il devait tout donner à Sébastian pour accomplir sa vengeance. Il s'abandonnerait toutefois avec fierté, et, pour sûr, il lui ferait payer.

« C'est ce que tu veux ? Alors, vas-y, baise-moi ! Il ne faudra pas s'attendre à ce que je sois clément avec toi. Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer, à t'en faire regretter celui d'où tu viens. Savoure ton plaisir, Sébastian, savoure-le bien. »

Sébastian ne répondit pas. Il enleva ses gants, les laissant tomber par terre, sans égard. Ciel sut que ça allait se passer, réellement. Il déglutit. Les mains de Sébastian partaient à la conquête de son corps. Elles lui brûlaient la peau. Elles descendirent plus bas, jusqu'à encadrer son pénis. Le baiser et les caresses n'étaient plus aussi désagréables, mais Ciel s'appliquait à n'émettre aucun son. Hors de question de montrer au démon ce qu'il ressentait. Sébastian se mit à frotter son sexe entre ses deux paumes. Ciel serra les jambes. Une multitude de sensation contradictoire arrivaient en lui, il devait se mordre la langue pour ne pas hurler. Il durcit le regard en remarquant Sébastian qui le fixait, amusé.

« Détendez-vous, Bocchan. Vous n'avez jamais été touché et je suis prêt à parier que vous ne l'avez jamais fait seul. Votre corps réagit en conséquence.

—Je n'ai pas besoin qu'un diable comme toi m'explique…Aaaah ! »

Une des mains avait saisi son érection, la masturbant allégrement. Il était honteux de son cri. Le plaisir auquel il ne s'attendait pas avait eu raison de lui. Les mouvements du diable gagnaient en rapidité, au fur et à mesure que Ciel appréhendait les vagues de plaisir, il tentait de contrôler ses réactions. Ses yeux s'encrèrent dans les billes rouges, sonnant clairement le défi. Bientôt, Sébastian lâcha son sexe. Il lui arracha son vêtement, adieu le majordome appliqué, Ciel grimaçant sous la froideur environnante. Le comte le vit lécher deux doigts, sans pudeur, ses yeux dégoulinant de luxure.

L'enfant n'eut pas le temps de se préparer à ce qui allait se passer que le démon les fit pénétrer... _Derrière, en bas_.

Prenant un temps d'arrêt entre les deux insertions, il les remua en lui, Ciel se crispant. Peu à peu, la sensation devint juste inconfortable. Sébastian retira ses doigts, qu'il remplaça par son pénis. L'introduction fut longue et douloureuse. Ciel se tut. Les gémissements de douleurs, comme de plaisirs –bien qu'il n'y en ait plus, il les cacherait jusqu'au bout, peu importe leur intensité. Un temps encore plus long durant lequel le démon le fendit en deux. Ciel n'eut qu'une envie : que sa chose sorte de lui. Il ne parvenait presque plus à respirer. Sébastian l'embrassa de nouveau, replongeant sa langue au fond de sa gorge, de manière à gouter son âme au plus près de sa source. Sa main revint masturber son pénis. Sébastian l'embrassa d'une manière plus agréable. De curieuses sensations apparurent en Ciel, avant qu'il ne comprenne, une sensation plaisante l'avait fait exploser. Sébastian se retira doucement. De sa bouche, il nettoya les traces de sa jouissance.

« On a rien sans rien, Bocchan, » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille ensuite.

Son haleine sentait le foutre.

« Vous voulez que je reste pour vous endormir ? »

 _On a rien sans rien_ , répétait encore et encore le cerveau de Ciel, son corps secoué de tremblement.

« Quitte ce lit, c'est un ordre. »

Comme il était dur de parler avec dignité quand on était devenu une putain ! Il n'écouta pas le démon réciter sa formule habituelle. Sa poigne emprisonna un pli de son oreiller. Il lui faudrait du temps pour digérer ça. Et ce temps, il ne l'avait pas.

* * *

 **Vous aimez ? N'hésitez pas à reviewer, je suis toujours contente de connaître l'avis de mes lecteurs !**

 **Merci d'être arrivé jusque là en tout cas !**


End file.
